Bathing Lovers
by MikeMonroeIsMyTrashBaby
Summary: When no one is looking Mike sneaks up to the bathroom where Sam is taking her infamous bath. Daring Duo Smut with a cheating subplot and plot overall if you squint extra tightly. This is a re-upload in case Ao3 goes down, also my bad for the crappy job it'd my un-beta'd version so things may seem a miss. If so, sorry.


The group was gathered around, Jess and Emily glaring at each other across the room. Matt and Mike could strip and neither would bat an eye, too engrossed in showing the other one up.

Sam calls from upstairs telling Josh the water was perfect, Josh's smug face trots down the stairs. Water over his face and shirt, he enjoyed playing with Sam to much sometimes. He doesn't say anything as he stands, no one even notices he's gone between Emily and Jess's showdown and Chris and Ashley's googely eyes.

Climbing the stairs he finds the bathroom easily, the water running loudly he knocks on the door softly before opening it. With her back to him, the soft music playing over the sound of the water. His heart starts to race as he locks the door behind him. Approaching her, he jabs either side of her stomach with his hands before wrapping himself around her.

She gasps and claws at him, spinning around in shock. She relaxes at the sight of his smiling face, "oh my gosh, Mike!" She shoves his arm, tugging her headphones out.

He laughs, "and that's why you shouldn't wear both buds."

She just looks at him, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest, "can I help you with something?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bath, he taps his chin while looking directly at her breasts "hmm," he says blankly.

"Don't reckon it'll be strange, in their lodge?" She asks throwing a look over her shoulder to the door.

Shuffling over to him, she runs a hand through his hair as he places a kiss on her navel. "Probably," he answers finally.

Rolling her eyes she gently pushes Mike away from her, his weight tugging him down he slips into filling bathtub echoing out a large thump through the house. The pair freeze, waiting for it. Sam nearly bursting to contain her laughter, Mike shakes his head slowly at her as a smile widens across his face.

"You OK? Do you need to be sent to a hospice?" Josh calls out.

"I'm fine!" Sam calls back.

Pulling him from the tub, she doesn't mind when he pulls her close to his body. He was warm from the water, leaning down he kisses her softly his hands slowly fiddling the skirt up on her. She giggles and pushes him away, stepping back she hooks her thumbs into her skirt and tugs it down. Revealing her perfectly shaped body.

"Lose the clothes, Monroe," she demands, slipping her bra from herself as he rids his clothing quickly.

Flicking off the water, she points to the bath and then go him. "Get in." Doing as he's told, Mike steps into the bath his hand disappearing under the water as he looks at her, the water ripples from his jerking.

Biting her lip, she steps into the bath, standing over him. Running her hands over her chest and down to her clit, she looks at Mike who couldn't take her eyes off her.

"What's your favorite part of me?" She asks him.

"Everything."

She laughs and leans down close to him, "come on, tell the truth," she says.

Running a hand up her leg, she swats it away when it gets to close. "Come on," she replies, lifting her knee up she puts it beside his shoulder on the edge of the bath. So close he could almost taste it.

"Your smile," he eventually cracks.

She struggles to keep her face smug, the thought sends butterflies to her stomach. He leans forward and kisses the of her center softly before slowly moving down to the sweeter spot. The soft moans that drop from her mouth was enough to last him a lifetime of material. Her hips slowly rock on his face as he continues to move his tongue along her center. Mike had slept with quite a few girls in his time, he knew what they liked and what they didn't. But with Sam, each knew time was a experience. Some days she'd want to be eaten out and other days she'd be shy and need the lights off and strictly missionary. It was everything but boring with her, why he didn't officialize it got to him some days. He'd feel a burn in his belly at the thought of someone else making her moan but he knew she wasn't his, she wasn't anyone's but herself. He came to the realization that he loved Sam only a few days after meeting her, her smile and wit was everything and more. He couldn't explain why he wanted to self destruct with her, he didn't understand why when he thinks of his future he thinks of her but when Jess giggles or Emily winks he's the first person in line. He knew if he had her he'd lose her and he couldn't risk it.

Sam's head rolls back and her body arches, Mike continues to roll his tongue over her sensitive bud. She huffs as her senses return to her, dropping her leg back she slowly sinks down on top of him.

Dipping her hand in the water, she laughs as she wipes it across his mouth before kissing her. She knew it bothered him when she did, he pulls a face and tickles her rib as payback. She giggles and the water splashes up and around the bath.

The pair laughing waiting for the waves to settle, Sam kisses him again. It wasn't until recently she revisited her emotions about Mike. From friends stuck in the same group to lovers back to strangers and back again, it'd been a wild ride for the pair. She knew she loved him, too much between them to not. She also knew it wasn't reciprocated, she knew later tonight he'd giggle and moan the same with Jessica. It's how it went, Mike's cum wouldn't even been cooled down before he was off searching for his next fuck. But she couldn't quit, she couldn't lose him even if it meant this.

Holding onto her hips, Mike makes the first move but guiding her hips over his erect penis. Barely poking out the top of the water, she moans against his lips as he guides her down onto him. Bouncing softly in the water Mike's hands explore her thighs and back, tracing soft patterns over the sweat beaded skin.

"Reckon Josh would flip if he saw us?" Mike asks Sam, her lips parted as she bounces on top of him.

"Jealous?" She counters.

He laughs and pushes her hard down on him, she clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes as she holds in what would be a loud squeak.

"Why would I be?" He smiles.

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again, only to think of a witty reply, she goes with "it's a long night and it's bitterly cold. Maybe I'll let the anniversary go out with a bang, literally."

The fire in his belly returns, lifting her up he shifts in the bathtub, holding her from the water. She was light as a feather as she clung around his hips with her legs as he started to thrust into her hard. Her hair and breasts bounce as the sounds of slapping skin ring out through the room.

"Mike I'm," she pants as a smile crosses her face, he manages to cup her mouth just in time as she lets out a loud moan. The walls clench down around him as she finishes, her legs turning to jelly on her.

Sam bites his hand playfully as he pulls it away from her mouth. The fire in his stomach dims as the familiar warmth spreads through him from her body coming together with his.

"Fuck me," she says with a laugh. If Mike was anything, he was a great fuck.

Continuing with thrusting assault he doesn't have much in him before he's taken by surprise and stills in her. Pumping out the last of his orgasm into her, he can tell she's pissed before he's even finished.

"Did you actually?" She asks.

"I'm sorry," he pants.

Shoving away from him, she turns to the soap bar and grabs it before turning back to a sheepish Mike. "You can wash me off then," she says with a forced smile.

Mike didn't even need to think about it before he's grabbed the soap and started to wash over the most beautiful girl he's ever had the pleasure to love.

Sitting downstairs around the fire, the group all chatter quietly about their lives in the year off. No one noticed when Mike disappeared and they didn't notice when he returned with Sam, the pair with sheepish grins and blazed cheeks thinking their little secret had been kept. But what they didn't know was that tonight was the night no one was safe, not even the lovers in the bathroom.


End file.
